A recreational vehicle (RV) may include a slide out room that can be extended and retracted through a corresponding opening in the sidewall of the RV. Such a slide-out room typically has the form of a six-sided box having a floor, a roof, an outer wall parallel to the side wall of the RV containing the opening, and opposing side walls perpendicular to the side wall of the RV containing the opening. The sixth side of the box, facing the interior of the RV, is open to allow passage between the interior of the RV and the interior of the slide-out room.
An inner flange may extend peripherally about the floor, roof, and opposing side walls of the slide-out room proximate the open side thereof. A bulb seal or other form of seal may be disposed between the inner flange and the inside surface of the RV's sidewall to effect a seal between the interior of the RV and the environment when the slide out room is extended.
An outer flange may extend peripherally about the floor, roof, and opposing side walls of the slide-out room proximate the outer wall thereof. A bulb seal or other form of seal may be disposed between the outer flange and the outside surface of the RV's sidewall to effect a seal between the interior of the RV and the environment when the slide out room is retracted.
Wipers may be provided to wipe moisture off the outer surfaces of the floor, roof and/or opposing side walls of the slide out room when the slide out room is retracted. Any number of factors may cause at least a portion of the moisture wiped by the wipers to infiltrate the RV when the room is being retracted. A seal system positioned at the sill of the opening in the side wall of the RV may be configured to manage this moisture.